This invention relates to protective apparel. More particularly, the present invention relates to protective apparel that improves thermal management for its wearer.
Protective apparel is used in many environments that offer an undesirable agent. Surgeons frequently operate on a patient who carries a communicable disease. Recent worldwide outbreaks of severe acute respiratory syndrome (SARS) have required health care practitioners to interact with patients that are knowingly afflicted. Practitioners in medical environments such as these are prone to contamination from airborne, blood-borne and droplet-transmitted biological agents. Industrial and chemical environments also offer a variety of airborne, liquid and solid hazards. Protective apparel is also used in applications such as clean rooms and surgical rooms to maintain a sterile zone and prevent passage of contaminants from the person wearing the apparel to a sterile zone or patient.
Many health-care workers have adopted surgical apparel for protection. Ventilation for conventional surgical suits frequently relies on an elaborate headgear apparatus comprising a fan and motor assembly to cool the wearer's face and head only. The fan does not sufficiently cool the person's body, where the majority of heat is generated. Thermal discomfort is a repeated complaint for conventional protective apparel. In addition, the surgical suits are designed and mainly used by surgeons standing in one location. If the user walks considerably or performs other regular physical tasks, the extra heat generated is not managed—and additionally raises discomfort.
Some situations require the protective apparel to be worn for prolonged periods. Nurses, for example, may wear protective apparel for up to eight hours. Prolonged usage of thermally inadequate apparel amplifies discomfort.
Conventional surgical suits are not intended for prolonged use by mobile individuals. Similar thermal management issues are found in clean room suits that lack an effective means for managing heat. Based on the foregoing, it should be apparent that alternative protective apparel would be desirable.